keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Pososo
Pososo (ポソソ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is the twin sister of Negaga. Character Pososo is a rash and fierce Keronian. She sometimes jumps to a conclusion about somebody. She is hardly ever seen without Negaga. She likes to name songs that fit certain times or realationships, like she and her brother's bond can be decribed as Daughter/Servant Of Evil. Statistics She has allergies to eucalyptis leaves, grapes and bee stings. Her blood type is AB. Appearance She is a blaze Keronian with black electricity patterns. They're on her legs, arms, cap, and left eye. Her cap is sea blue with long flaps that they fold up beckwards and are shaped like rabbit ears. Her cap symbol has blood red and sky blue lighting bolts crossing diagonally and overlapping with a bold purple plus sign. Her belly symbol is just a purple plus sign. The top part of her tail has a small bite from a dog. Underneath her cap a shock of blonde hair can be seen. Her eyes are bright purple. History She and her brother often wander around a small town near the forest where Rididi, Rikoko and Tarere live. Their parents were Keron Army soldiers, but they died shortly after arriving on Pekopon. Pososo, being 4 minutes older than Negaga, sees herself as the boss. She and her brother sometimes pull pranks on random people. At school, she stands up for Negaga against his bullies, but is trying to get him to fend for himself, as this won't make a good Keron Soldier. Childhood Having no parents long enough to show them right and wrong, they often stole food and pulled pranks. Soon, they were caught by two Pekoponian twins about the same age as them, Mitchell and Michelle, who told them what the consequences might be as best they could. They stopped the pranks and thievery afterwards. During on a walk in the woods, they met Rididi and her family. They soon became best of friends, and would often do things together, like hide and seek, or bothering the Keroro Platoon. Relationships Keroro: Her rash opinion seems to get on his nerves, and she sometimes will pull occasional pranks on him, though this is seldom. Giroro: Their personalities don't exactly go along, and so they don't interact as often. Pososo doesn't think he's good enough to prank. Tamama: She stays away from him mostly, as she is easily scared by his mood swings. Kururu: Ever since she accidentally caused a blackout with her Blue Thunder, he's despised her. She acts ignorant of that fact and will sometimes pester him when outside, unless he's with her brother. Dororo: They both are neutral to each other, and don't talk much. Pososo usually ignores him like ther rest of the Keroro Platoon. Fuyuki: She usually will listen to his lectures if she has the time, or isn't preparing a prank. Other than that, she leaves him to himself. Natsumi: She tends to argue with Natsumi a lot, especially when she's setting up a prank. But other times, she can avoid Natsumi by saying she and Negaga have to go somewhere. Tarere: Father of her friend Rididi, she often watches his pranks unfold, as if learning from a master. Rikoko: Mother of her friend Rididi, she asks Rikoko for help Sajaja. She is used to her Demon Side, though only when not taken off guard. Negaga: Her brother, who is younger than her by four minutes. He is hardly seen without her. She sometimes snatches his glasses or pushes him forward to "volunteer" to do certain things like be the first to try out the gym teacher's new equipment. She wants him to learn to fend bullies for himself, since she expects both of them to be in the Keron Army. Rididi: One of her best friends, and understands how Rididi feels about Sajaja. She calls their relationship Crime And Punishment, mainly because Rididi likes Sajaja, but Sajaja hates demons, thus hates Rididi. Sajaja: Tries to get Sajaja to get over his hatred for demons enough to like Rididi. Other than that, they constantly argue and fight. Only Chididi and Negaga can stop them. Chididi: Likes the way he dresses as certain birds, and learns a couple bird calls from him. They both like each other, and aren't afraid to say so. Tornono: Despises his reckless, rash, and hyper nature. She hardly lets him go near any of her things, as they usually get broken by him. Bakaka: Wishes he'll stop teasing Yoyoyo because Bakaka's younger but taller than him. Though this teasing is gentle, it really bothers her. Yoyoyo: She gave him his skateboard and bandanna, and is happy that he enjoys classical music, despite his rowdy and arrogant nature. Tinini: Appreciates that Tinini is taking after her father and enjoying the many different kinds of birds. She helped create her flamingo, dove and raven costumes/acessories. Abilities Polarity Swap: When with Negaga, she can swap polarity/colors temporarily. This is often used as a cover for pranks as they look almost exactly like the other, but they still have the same caps/symbols. Blue Thunder: She can toss small blue sparks at the target, and a few clumped together can create a smoke explosion for cover. Blue Lightning: Creates friction under her feet for a slight speed boost, though too much can create a small explosion and stun her momentarily. Strengths She has electric abilities She and her brother are a strong duo Weakness She has allergies to grapes, eucaliptys leaves, and bee stings She sometimes has paranoia when not with her brother. Future Pososo will be leader of the Pososo Platoon. The other members are Keyoyo, Tornana, and Chididi. She is married to Chididi with two boys and a girl. Children Boys: Bakaka, Yoyoyo Girls: Tinini Calling Pososo Facts *Her name comes from "positive", as in positive charge *Her sparks are blue, while her brother's are red *She likes to sing Daughter Of Evil, while Negaga likes to sing Servant Of Evil. External links Creator's Deviantart Page. Creator's Youtube Channel. Category:Keronians Category:Characters